


dreamswap cuteness

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes





	dreamswap cuteness

palette was tossing and turning in bed. his face felt like it was swollen two sizes too big. he hid his face in his pillow. love walked in carrying kaley and palettes medicine. love sat next to palette. “hey pal, think you can sit up and swallow the medicine for me? i brought kayley! she's sick too. you both get to each other make weird faces at the bad tasting medicine.” palette groaned softly and kayley let out a displeased shriek. both children begrudgingly drank their medicine.  
kayley made a disgusted look at the medicine of which palette stuck out his tongue and giggled. kayley got to giggle back as pal drank his dosage. she gave a happy giggley laugh at pals face. pal did grabby hands to kayley and love passed her over. he laid down with his favorite little sister in the world. “aren't you a cutie pie? aren't we two sick perfect little creations? aren't we kaykay?” “papal!papal!” kayley shoved her little face into palettes chest and giggles holding onto him tightly. palette brought a wing gently around them and grinned softly.  
love watched from the doorway being a pleased mama. dream was watching from behind the cameras purring at the sight of all the things he must protect in this world.


End file.
